House of Industry
"House of Industry" ''is the fifteenth episode of ninth season of the [[Murdoch Mysteries (overview)|''Murdoch Mysteries]] and the one hundredth twenty-ninth episode of the series. It first aired on February 29, 2016. Summary A murder at the city workhouse derails Murdoch's plan to attend a psychiatry conference with Julia. The victim was found in a bath with his throat slit and a code written on his hand, but the other workhouse residents refuse to talk to the police. Meanwhile, Crabtree and Higgins take Miss James on an outing in search of a new culinary delicacy Crabtree has heard about. Inspired by the novel Vices of My Blood ''by Murdoch Mysteries creator Maureen Jennings, Detective Murdoch goes undercover as Henry Weldon, a lumberjack, to investigate the murder of Jefferson Brick, later uncovered as a reporter Cal Graveman who was investigating a workhouse and corruption. Character Revelations * Julia is looking forward to engaging in the debate on the Keeley methods for rehabilitating inebriates (alcoholics) at the Psychiatry Conference. * While Murdoch and Inspector Brackenreid knows Chief Constable Davis to be a racist, they now suspect him of corruption, leading the corrupt constables of Station House No. 5: "''a fish rots from the head". Continuity * William and Julia are still grieving and missing Roland, both dive into their work. * Dr. Ogden leaves to attend a Psychiatry Conference committed to a year earlier, without William who stays to solve the new case. * Inspector Brackenreid took the Keeley Gold Cure in [[Murdoch.com|''Murdoch.com,]] until Dr. Ogden discovers it contains cocaine. * Murdoch and Inspector Brackenreid relationship with Chief Constable Davis hasn't improved since [[Colour Blinded|Colour Blinded]],' 'it is fraught with suspicion. * Crabtree and Higgins still have and drive the motor car they had bought with Constable Jackson in 'Murdoch Takes Manhattan.' * The last time Murdoch went undercover was in 'War on Terror, the first time was in Season 1's '''Til Death Do Us Part, and he did use a false identity for Julia in 'Buffalo Shuffle. * Murdoch mentions working in a lumber camp in The Glass Ceiling and makes reference to it in Blast of Silence before climbing a telephone pole to disarm a bomb. * House of Industry records are referenced in [[Love and Human Remains|''Love and Human Remains]]. Historical References * '''Jefferson Brick '''is a war correspondent in ''The Life and Adventures of Martin Chuzzlewit (commonly known as Martin Chuzzlewit), a novel by Charles Dickens, considered the last of his picaresque novels. It was originally serialized in 1843 and 1844. Dickens thought it to be his best work, but it was one of his least popular novels. * Edmund Sheppard was the editor of the Canadian weekly publication Saturday Night, first a broadsheet newspaper turned magazine published from 1887 to 2005. The fictional character Cal Graveman is a writer for the Saturday Night, not to be confused with the Saturday Night Magazine (a U.S. publication). * American physician Leslie Enraught Keeley, (1836 – 1900) was the originator of the Keeley Cure or Gold Cure a commercial medical operation that offered treatment to alcoholics from 1879 to 1965. * Henry and George read about a new ice cream concoction in the Gazette that is a hit out in the Beaches– called a banana split. In the early 1900s, soda fountains were very competitive, trying to outdo each other with elaborate sundaes. Trivia * Workhouse scenes were shot at The Mount Community Centre, Peterborough On, and the car scenes were shot in the City of Guelph. * Charles Dickens' obscure novel Martin Chuzzlewit is mentioned in the TV series The Simpsons, Doctor Who, and is featured in the mystery novel The Eyre Affair. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Mouna Traoré as Rebecca James Richard Clarkin as Chief Constable Davis Guest Cast Meegwun Fairbrother as John Dempsey Thomas Mitchell as Constable Frank Peakes Jason Martorino as Sid Adair Tyler McMaster as Fred Wardell Peter DaCunha as Ewan Gallacher Daniela Vlaskalic as Mother Brad Rudy as Edmund Sheppard Peter Millard as Superintendent Trent McMullen as Foreman Alyson Court as Mrs. Candace Riley Peter Valdron as Mr. Riley Elias Scoufaras as Jefferson Brick/Cal Graveman Uncredited Cast Sean Harraher as Constable Worseley Gallery Category:Season Nine